Can The Devil Love An Angel?
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: Amu is a sophomore in high school! what happens when she one day meets the 'devil? what will happen in the future? and who is this kid who suddenly confesses there love for her! AMUTO! M for later chapters? DISCONTINUED I'M SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

_Can The Devil Love An Angel?_

_Aznpride: hey guys! So yeah I'm sorry that I'm starting a new story… -waits for scolding-_

_Amu: WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN START UPDATING THE FIRST BITE! AND YOU WANNA START A NEW STORY?!_

_Ikuto: WHAT ABOUT MOTOR BABE?!_

_Aznpride: I'm sorry!! I kinda had an idea from the drama Devil Beside you, at first I was gonna kind of copy the storyline but then I thought 'takes to long' so I'll do it my way._

_Ikuto: hm…_

_Amu: hm…_

_Aznpride: -sweat drop- G-Gomen… anyways… I hope you like this… if you don't tell me so I'll discontinue it._

_Amu: Aznpride doesn't own shugo chara! OR Devil Beside you! Enjoy!_

_**NOTE!: I HAVE CHANGED KUKAI TO DAICHI!! SO IF YOU SEE KUKAI ITS SUPPOSE TO BE DAICHI!! **_

_Ages:_

_Amu: 15_

_Ikuto: 16_

_Irotih: 15_

_Daichi: 16_

_Utau: 16_

_Yaya: 15_

_Kairi: 16_

_Rima: 15_

_Nagihiko: 16_

_Yoru: 16_

_(they are all in high school)_

_One Morning… (Monday, Summer)_

_Amus POV_

_I woke up and looked at the time… it read: 7:30 I had half an hour to get ready! I grabbed a black beater, a black jean skirt that went to my mid-thigh, black flats, gloves with the fingers cut off, a silver bracelet, a ring on my index finger (right hand) and a ring on my middle finger (left hand), I left my hair down, grabbed my bag, and ran out of the house. I got to school at 7:55, I was 5 minutes early. I walked through the halls while looking down, then I bumped into someone; I looked up and found a pair of dark blue eyes staring into mine and a smirk on the person's lips. I gulped and immediately apologized "I-I'm sorry! I didn't look where I was going!" I stammered while bowing. He lifted up my chin and stared into my eyes, "whats your name?" he asked, his voice was very husky and seductive. My eyes were locked with his I went back to reality and answered "H-Hinamori Amu…" he smirked once more and said "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto junior, you're a sophomore right?" I nodded frantically. He chuckled at my frantic answer, he then whispered into my ear "see you around Amu." he stood up straight again and walked away. I looked at him walk away; he was about a head taller then me. My face was hot… but why? When I got into class I stared at Tadase-kun, he was so dreamy! The bell rang and I was snapped out of my day dreaming. As the teacher began to talk someone knocked on the door, everyone looked to see who it was… Tsukiyomi-san?! _

_Normal POV_

_The teacher looked at him and said "Who are you?! Shouldn't you be in class?!" ikuto rolled his eyes and said "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, got a problem?" the teacher looked taken back. Amu looked confused, she turned to her best friend Rima and asked "why is she so taken back?" Rima looked at her like she was crazy and whispered harshly "Tsukiyomi-San is the principal's son!! Didn't you know that?!" Amus eyes widened, the principal's son?! The teacher came back from her shock and said "oh, Tsukiyomi-san, I'm so sorry! W-What is it that you need?" he smirked and looked towards Amu. He pointed to her and said "Her." Everyone turned and looked at Amu; Amus eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape. The teacher nodded and says "H-Hinamori-san! Please go with Tsukiyomi-san!" Amu looked at the teacher and said "B-but what about class?!" The teacher looked at her and said "Now! It doesn't matter! Now please go with him." she had a pleading look in her eyes. Amu sighed and nodded; she packed up her things and went over to the doorway where Ikuto was standing. He smirked and they walked away from the classroom._

_Ikutos POV_

_I met a girl today, she had pink hair and she looked HOT! I got her name… Hinamori Amu… she was indeed interesting. I walked into class and sat with my gang, there was Daichi, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Yoru. I sat in a lazy uncaring way as class started. I got bored of the lesson and stood up to walk out of class when the teacher yelled at me saying "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" I stopped in my tracks and said "where I want to go." he glared at me and said "and what right do you have to think that?!" then Daichi stood up and said "every right" the teacher looked at ikuto and said "who are you again?" the whole class then said "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" the teacher looked appalled. Then Nagihiko stood up and said "he is our principals son, and if you don't want to get fired I think you should let him do what he wants." with a smirk. The teacher gulped and nodded. I smirked and lazily walked out of class with my hands shoved in my pockets, I went to go find this Amu girl. As I got to her class I knocked on the door and her teacher yelled at me. When we finally got through the whole I'm-the-principals-son-and-I-can-do-whatever-I-want thing over she asked what I was here for. I smirked and pointed to the pink haired girl that I saw this morning, I only said one word… "Her." she snapped her head up and looked at me shocked. The teacher nodded and let her go, Amu argued for a second but was told to come with me. She nodded, packed her things, and we left her classroom._

_Amus POV_

_Why does the principals son need to talk to me?! I decided to ask. "U-um.. E-Excuse me T-Tsukiyomi-Sempai… but… what is it that you n-need f-from me?" I kept stuttering! He looked down at me and smirked, "first of all, call me ikuto, second of all…" he stopped and so did I; he lowered himself to my height and said "second of all you are going to become my personal slave" I was appalled! Slave?! I looked up at him with a WTF look and said "SLAVE!? HELL NO!" I tried to escape but he caught my wrist and pulled me back. "Tisk, Tsk, Tsk, you shouldn't try to run away now, my little kitten" he said into my ear. I looked up at him and said "KITTEN?!" he chuckled and dragged me towards who knows where by my wrists. _

_Ikutos POV_

_I started to drag her to where me and my gang meet, I was going to show off my little Kitten. When we got there I put my arm over her shoulder and put her in the middle of the room while I sat on top of a desk. The rest of my gang just looked at her with a smirk on there face, especially Kairi. She was trembling I could see her shaking ever so slightly. "Hey, ikuto, who is this? And why is she trembling?" kairi asked. I smirked and said "this is my __kitten_ shes going to be my own personal slave." "where did you find her?" asked Nagihiko. Kairi then said "don't worry about them, I'm Kairi, I'll be nice to you so let me kiss you." he said closing his eyes and puckering his lips ready to kiss her. I got up angrily and cupped my hands over Kairis lips and pushed him back, also kicking Nagihiko in the chest making Daichi and Yoru back up. I wrapped my arm around Amu while facing my gang as she faced the opposite way, she was shaking… more then before. "Hey! Shes mine. She only listens to me! Got it?!" I yelled at them, Nagihiko holding his chest and Kairi holding his jaw. I turned my head to face Amu with a smirk on my lips, she was trembling and I said "Right?" she nodded rapidly, our faces centimeters apart. My lips were dangerously close to hers, I took my arm around her away and said "Good, now I'll meet you at 7:45 every morning. Don't be late, or they'll be consequences." he said with a playful smirk.

The Next Day… (Tuesday)

Amus POV

I woke up and looked at the clock, it read 7:20... Good. I got up and put on a black and white striped shirt, the sleeves went to my elbows and the neck line went down into a stretched out U. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans with the words "Sexy" on the butt, I put on a pair of black and white converses, put on the jewelry I was wearing yesterday and walked downstairs. I ate a bit of breakfast, grabbed my bag and walked to school. By the time I got there it was 7: 45 exactly. I found ikuto in the classroom we were in yesterday, he looked at me with a smirk on his lips and his gang staring at me with a smirk too. Then he stood up and walked over to me he then said "My, My Amu. What a nice choice of clothes you have there." he said looking down at my shirt, I looked down and noticed it was almost see through! You could sort of see the white bra I was wearing. My eyes widened and I crossed my arms over my chest. He chuckled and said "well, It certainly will make my day." he said with a devious smile on his face. I glared at him and he faked a hurt expression… "My! I'm hurt Amu." and he immediately placed a smirk back onto his face. Kukai then came over and looked at me up and down. "She certainly is Kawaii… ne, if you don't want her can I have her?" he said putting a kissy face on. Ikuto glared at him and he backed away, the kissy face disappearing and a frown replacing it. "Now, Amu, I'll be meeting you at the end of the day in this very room. If you're late there's punishment. Got it?" he said looking down at me and a smirk on his face at the word 'punishment'. I nodded, in my head I hoped no one would see this! But little did I know… that someone did. I walked to class and took my seat. Halfway through class there was a knock on the door, this time there was a boy with blonde spiky hair, maroon eyes, and a uniform much like Ikutos. The teacher looked at him and said "Get out of here! Go back to class!" the boy looked at her and said "I only need a minute." and with that he jumped onto a desk and looked at me, he continued walking on the desks towards mine. He goes to the desk before mine that was unoccupied, he crouched down and said to me "Hi, I'm Irotih and I'd like for you to go out with me. I like you very much." he said with a smile. All the girls swooned and ogled over him. I looked at him and said "w-what? I don't even know you! I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings." he looked at me with a hurt expression that made me wince. "is there someone else? Well if there is then tell him that you are mine." he smirked, jumped off the desk, and walked out of the classroom. The words "you are mine" kept playing in my mind. 

The end of the day…

Ikutos POV

I sat in the classroom waiting for Amu when Daichi came in and said to the gang "Hey! Did you hear?! This sophomore went into Amus classroom and asked her out!" with that my I felt my fists clench, but why? Daichi looked at me and said "oh crap…" I got out of my seat pushing the desk back making it fly towards the wall, I stomped out of the classroom with my hands clenched into fists and an angry expression on. As I passed through the halls everyone backed away, they knew better then to get in my way. As I was walking I saw Amu coming, she had her head down looking at her hands that were crossed over her chest. I angrily walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Where have you been?!" she looked at me a bit scared but she replied anyways "s-sorry! I was just thi--" I cut her off "So a boy asked you out huh? What'd you say?" I said grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the classroom. She pulled her wrist from my arm and said "What is with you?! So what if a guy asked me out?!" I looked at her my hands still clenched, I put on a bored expression and said "I'm just wondering." I said while looking away. She rolled her eyes and started walking towards the classroom, I saw her walk in so I turned towards the wall and punched it; with that my hand started bleeding but I ignored it and walked inside the classroom. 

Normal POV

As ikuto entered the classroom he was looking at his knuckles which were now bleeding. Amu ran over to him "What the hell happened to you?!" she said while grabbing his hand and examining it. Ikuto snatched his hand away from her grasp and said "nothing." while going towards his seat. While ikuto sat down Daichi decided to get some information. "so who was the kid who asked you out?" he said with a bored tone. Amu looked up and said "o-oh… I don't know… he just suddenly asked me out and said that he liked me. His name was… Irotih." Daichi raised an eyebrow "weird name." amu nodded and remembered what he had said "you are mine" she trembled and Nagihiko noticed. "what's wrong Amu?" he said while glancing at ikuto; Amu jerked her head up and said "O-Oh, uh, Nothing! Nothing at all!" she said frantically. Nagihiko eyed her suspiciously… what was wrong? He wondered. 

Later… (around maybe… 4 or 5?)

Amus POV

I was walking home, I was thinking over what happened today… I sighed. Then someone called me, I took out my phone and answered it… "hello?" "you shouldn't sigh." a voice said. I was shocked… "how do you know I was sighing?…" I asked cautiously. "because I am always watching over you." as the person said this a beer can was dropped and landed next to my feet, I looked up and saw Irotih looking down at me with a phone in his hand. I closed my phone and screamed up to him "What do you want?! I told you that I don't like you!" I started to run away, I got a few feet but then Irotih appeared in front of me. He grabbed my wrists and looked down at me "Why? Why don't you like me? I'm hurt, my heart hurts!" he said while looking at me, I was scared… what is he doing?! I snatched my wrists back and said "stop!" he looked at me and said "get in the car… I'll drive you home…" I freaked out and ran away leaving him there. I stopped after a bit and started panting, then my phone rang. I picked it up and Irotih said "good thing you didn't get in the car… I was drinking… AND I DON'T HAVE A LICENSE!" he hung up and laughed. I turned around and saw him start the car "STOP!" I screamed. He started the car and started driving towards me, there was a wall behind me and I closed my eyes. He then hit a fire hydrant and it busted, sending water flying everywhere. I opened my eyes and ran towards the car, I opened the door and pulled him out "Irotih! Are you okay? Irotih!" I asked him. He looked at me and said "you really do care! I knew that you liked me too!" I screamed and ran away from him, leaving him laughing. 

At Amu's House…

I got inside the house to see my mom dressed up… a date? "Hey mama, where are you going?" she looked at me with a smile on her face, one that I haven't seen since… since my father was gone. "I'm going out! I met this guy… I hope you're not mad!" (her father who passed away isn't her father In the anime, lets say it was someone different) I looked at her and thought of her smiling face… I missed it… "I'm not mad mama, as long as you're happy!" she hugged me and walked out of the house while I walked upstairs. When I got up there I flopped down on my bed, did my homework, took a shower, and went to bed.

The next morning… (Wednesday)

Normal POV

Amu put on a black tang top with a red broken heart in the middle, a pair of black shorts that said the word "Hot" on the left leg, red and black checkered converses, red hoop earrings, the rings she wears everyday (she always wears the same rings), put her hair up in a high ponytail, black and red bangles and went downstairs (its hot outside like 90 degrees that's why she's wearing these clothes). She sat down while her mom came in happy and cheerful. "Why so happy mama?" Amu asked her mother. Her mom looked up at her and smiled "my boyfriends son is coming over for dinner tonight!" Amu looked at her and said "your boyfriend has a son??" Her mom nodded. Amu just nodded, if it was for her moms happiness then she wouldn't interfere; she grabbed her back and went off to school. She met up with Ikuto like she was suppose to. "Hm…" he said while looking at her up and down. "Hm? Whats with the Hm??" she asked frantically. He smirked "well don't you look 'hot' today?" he said while pointing to her left leg which said 'hot' on it. Amu blushed a deep shade of red and turned her head while crossing her arms over her chest "W-Whatever!" she stammered. Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist so her back was against his chest, he then whispered "Just don't go overboard or I might 'accidentally' do something to you." into her ear. She blushed a deeper shade of red and turned around making Ikuto release his embrace around her. "I-I can't meet up w-with you today at the c-classroom! S-someone's coming over to m-my house t-today! S-so I need to leave r-right after school!" ikuto smirked and nodded. 

At Amu's House…

Amu was setting up plates while her mom was cooking dinner. "say, mama, who is your boyfriend by the way?" her mom smiled and said "Tsukiyomi Tsumugu." Amu jerked up straight… Tsukiyomi?! Did she hear her mom right?? Oh no! if her boyfriend was Tsukiyomi Tsumugu then that means--!

DING DONG Amus doorbell rang

Amus mom opened the door and there revealed Ikuto, leaning against the door frame. Amus mouth agape… Ikuto was Her moms boyfriends son! Ikuto looked over at Amu and said "it's a pleasure to meet you, Younger sister." he said with a smirk. Amu winced. Amu's mom let him in and he took a seat across from Amu.

End Of Chapter!!

Aznpride: how was it? It wasn't exactly like Devil beside you but that's the whole point!

Amu: W-What?!

Ikuto: I'm going to be her older brother?

Aznpride: I was actually debating on that… should I make them siblings? Please review or PM your answer to me! If you don't want them to be siblings then I'll change it, I don't mind. If you do want them to be siblings then I'll leave it the way it is! The one with the most votes I'll choose! You only have this chapter to vote! So vote now!

Ikuto: O.O she sounds like someone who is trying to become president…

Amu: No kidding…

Ikuto: R&R! and don't forget to vote!

Amu: Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_Can The Devil Love an Angel?_

_Chapter 2!!_

_Aznpride: hey guys! So here were the results: 8 for no 4 for yes to make them siblings… yeah not that many voters =(. Also, I finished this chapter yesterday but lost internet so couldn't upload sorry! Okay so back on topic. Instead of editing the previous chapter I'm just going to continue on. I won't make them siblings I'll just make them live together , how does that sound?_

_Ikuto: Its fine by me if Amu has to sleep in my room -wink-_

_Amu: Sh-Shut up!_

_Aznpride: yah… so… heres chapter 2! Oh! And it also has a bit of Itazura Na Kiss in here!_

_Ikuto: you know you wanna sleep in the same bed as me Amu!_

_Amu: SHUT UP!! Aznpride doesn't own shugo chara or Itazura Na Kiss!_

_Ikuto: So you do? Enjoy!_

_Aznpride: OHYEAH! WARNING! A BIT OF KUKAIXAMU IN HERE!!! BUT ITS AMUTO! DON'T WORRY!_

_Ikuto: WHAT?!?!?! KUKAIXAMU?!?! NO!!_

_Kukais age: 17? 18?_

_Recap_

_Amus mom opened the door and there revealed Ikuto, leaning against the door frame. Amus mouth agape… Ikuto was her mom's boyfriend's son! Ikuto looked over at Amu and said "it's a pleasure to meet you, Younger sister." he said with a smirk. Amu winced. Amu's mom let him in and he took a seat across from Amu._

_End of Recap_

_Normal POV_

_As Ikuto took his seat he took a glance at Amu and smirked. As Amus mom sat down ikuto spoke up…_

"_Auntie, my father wants you and Amu to move in with us." he explained, he smirked at "move in with us" and took a glance at Amu._

_Amus mouth fell agape and she looked at her mom. _

"_Oh Ikuto-Kun! We'd love that! Right Amu-Chan?" her mom squealed_

_Amu took a look at her mother's happiness and sighed. "Of course mama…" she said with a forced smile._

"_Great. I'll help you pack your stuff after dinner then!" ikuto said_

_After Dinner…_

_Amus POV_

_I went up to my room and started to pack my things. Truth was… I don't want to leave this house. I don't want to move in with that… that… DEVIL! But I couldn't make my mom sad just because I wasn't comfortable with Ikuto. If it was for mama's happiness then I'll have to ignore him and just get through this. I finished packing my clothes into 3 boxes; I put my blankets, bed sheets, pillows, etc in another. We would come for the furniture later. I lifted two boxes filled with clothes and brought it downstairs, as I got downstairs I put it on the floor and went back to get more boxes. When I got up there I saw ikuto holding boxes while coming out of my room._

"_Hey! I can do it myself ya know!" I said running over to him._

"_Whatever" he said while continuing down the stairs with my boxes_

_I sighed. What is with this guy? I went back and grabbed the remaining boxes; I went downstairs and put them where the rest were. As my mom finished we put all the stuff in a truck that was sent to pick us up. _

_At the Tsukiyomi House…_

"_Midori!!" Ikutos dad squealed _

"_Tsumugu!" Amus mom squealed (now its her regular parents)_

"_Oh! Is this Amu-Chan?" ikutos dad said pointing to me_

_I bowed politely and he rushed over to me bear hugging me. I was in total shock. _

"_She is so Kawaii!! I've always wanted a daughter!!" he said shaking me around while hugging me._

"_Nice.. To… meet… you… Uncle…" I got out with trouble since the hug was so tight!_

"_Ikuto! Can you show Amu-Chan her room?" Ikutos dad said putting me down_

_Ikuto sighed and nodded. I raised an eyebrow and followed him to my room. He opened the door and I walked in examining the all pink room. "WHAT THE?!" I screamed_

"_Enjoy __Amu-Chan _" he said while closing the door and a smirk on his face.

I looked at my new room. (its ikutos room only pink) I sighed and flopped down on the bed… this was going to be a hard life. 

A while Later…

Normal POV

Amu had just finished unpacking her things, she was in her pajamas and about to go to bed when there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it to reveal Ikutos Dad.

"Uncle? What can I do for you?" she asked

"Amu-Chan, you seem a bit worried about moving in. is there something wrong?" he asked questionably 

"oh… uh… its just…" she said stumbling to find words

"Its ikuto isn't it?! don't' worry! I'll be right back!" he said rushing down the hallway

Amu sweat dropped. Soon enough Ikutos dad came back with a book in his hands.

"Here is Ikuto when he was younger! He was so cute! Since I've always wanted a daughter I first put him in girl clothes!" he said happily

Amu gawked, The Devil in girl clothes?! Then a devious plan formed in Amus head.

"Excuse me Uncle but may I have that picture?" she said pointing to the one with ikuto in girl clothes.

"Of course Amu-Chan! I have plenty of these!" he said while handing her the photo.

Amu put on a devious smile and put the picture in one of her drawers. 

Soon after Ikutos dad finished showing her pictures Amu flopped down on her bed and went to sleep.

The next morning…

Amus POV

I woke up and stretched, it was 7:20. Although I live with ikuto I still have to meet him in the morning. I went to the closet and looked at my options. I finally decided and picked out a tight jean skirt that went to my mid-thigh, a black and white off the shoulder shirt (its like two shirts, the off the shoulder part is black and is on top of a white beater, the black part is shorter then the beater and stops at her 'chest' while the beater is like a normal shirt length.), I slipped on black 2 inch heels, put on black hoop earrings and a silver ring on my index finger on the left hand. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and walked downstairs.

"Ohayo!" I said while walking down to the breakfast table

"Ohayo Amu-Chan!!" Ikutos dad squealed

"Have some breakfast before we go to school!" he said

"Sorry Uncle, I have to go early" I said while grabbing a piece of toast

"B-But!" he said

"Sorry Uncle!" I said while quickly walking out and nibbling on the toast.

I got to school at 7:40, I was 5 minutes early. I decided to walk around for a bit. As I was walking I thought I spotted a familiar person… no… it can't be! But it was! I hid behind a pole as I took deep breaths. It can't be him right? It can't be… Kukai?… I looked around the pole to see him look at me! My eyes widened and I brought myself back behind the pole. I heard footsteps… oh no! hes coming towards me! Please don't notice me! Please don't notic--

"Hey Hinamori!" Kukai said putting a hand on the pole and leaning against it.

"K-Kukai! Its nice to see you again!" I said happily

"you too Hinamori!" he chuckled

"Why are you here at my high school kukai?" I said tilting my head to the right

"I'm going to be teaching here for a bit!" he said ruffling my hair

"Kukai!! So how was America?" (kukai went to America to study abroad) I asked

"It was okay, but I missed you" he chuckled

"I missed you too Kukai!" (kukai was Amus fathers mentor, he was also her tutor) I giggled

"So how has school been to you? Need any tutoring?" he winked

"Its good. I'm not sure, but if I need help I'll call you" I said winking back 

"Kukai was my first love, when I was younger and he was my tutor I'd always look forward to him coming! He was like a magician! He could make problems disappear!" I thought.

"So Kukai, whos class are you teaching in?" I asked

"Room… 221" he said 

My eyes widened, that was my class! "That's my class!" I said

"Really? Well then I'll see you in your class! I've got to go, Bye Hinamori!" he said running off and waving 

"Bye Kukai!" I screamed back at him. I looked at the time… oh shoot! Its 7:44! I ran towards the classroom I meet ikuto in. I got there panting, I was a minute late.

"Hm? You're late Amu." he said looking at me

"Sorry… Ikuto… I… was… talking… to… my… first.. C--… my old tutor!" I said quickly replacing 'my first crush with my old tutor'.

"Hm? You first what?" he said, he seemed a bit… angry?

"my uh… first… tutor." I said looking away from his gaze

"Sure… well since your late Amu. That means theres punishment." he said with a smirk

I looked at him and said "Don't you dare…" I said backing away. I put my hand in my pocket… 

"oh but I will" he said walking towards me. The others were just staring at us.

Ikuto grabbed my wrist and stared into my eyes, I smirked and he raised an eyebrow. I pulled out my secret weapon… the picture of him in girl clothes!! His eyes widened.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" he yelled attempting to grab it

"your dad gave it to me!" I said moving it around so he couldn't get to it.

The gang walked over trying to see what I was holding when ikuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the classroom. 

"Hey! Watch it!!" I said yelling at him as he dragged me along into an alley near the school.

He pushed my against the wall and put his hands on either side of my head and stared deep into my eyes. 

"What?! Its what you get for always teasing me! To think that you were actually someone who was attractive! I'll never talk to you again…!" I kept rambling on without me noticing ikuto started to speak

"Try it." he said and leaned down pressing his lips onto mine. 

My eyes widened and shimmered as ikuto continued to kiss me. 

He let go, turned away, and started to walk back to the school "Serves you right." he said while walking away. 

I was just standing there eyes still wide and my fingers on my lips. He… he just kissed me! After a while I walked back to the school and took my seat in the classroom. As I sat down I saw kukai enter.

"HES SO HOT!" I heard a bunch of girls scream

He looked at me and gave me a wink. I looked at him and gave him a warm smile (a smile where she kind of blushes too). The class started and Kukai started to talk…

After Class (sorry couldn't think of anything)

I walked out of the class when I heard someone scream my name. I looked behind me and saw Rima and Yaya running towards me.

"hey guys! Whats up?" I asked

"How did you know Souma-Sensei?" Rima asked

"yeah Yeah Amu-Chi! How??" she said over excited 

"was he your boyfriend?" Rima asked

"No! he was my Dads student… my tutor… and my first love… when I was young" I said shyly

"YOUR FIRST LOVE?!" yaya screamed

"Shh!!" I said while covering her mouth

"Hey Hinamori!" I heard a familiar voice shout

"K- Souma-Sensei!" I corrected myself

"haha, just call me Kukai Hinamori!" he chuckled

"Oh, haha, hey kukai… how come you never call me Amu?" I asked curiously

"Hm. I don't know." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Hello Souma-Sensei!!" Yaya blurted out

"Hello! Yuiki Yaya, right?" he asked

"Yes!!" she screamed

"Hey h-- Amu, do you wanna get some ice cream after school?" Kukai asked correcting himself

"haha, Sure Kukai!" I said happily.

Ikutos POV

I was walking out of my class and towards Amus when I saw her talking to another guy. He had emerald green eyes and chocolate brown hair that went in different directions. I saw her smile and blush as they talked to each other. I balled my fists as I watched them. I overheard them make their plans for getting ice cream after school; I think I'll just have to go and see what shes up to. I stomped away while my hands were still in fists.

After School (ice cream time!)

Kukais POV

I waited for Amu after class. When she got out I smiled at her and she smiled back. The reason why I've come back to Japan was… for her. When we were younger I liked her but I wasn't sure that she new much about love; and now that shes old enough to understand love I want to make her mine. As we walked out of the school we started to talk about things that happened over the years while we were separated. After a while we arrived at the ice cream store called "Ice Cold" (sorry couldn't think of a name…). I opened the door for her and followed her soon after.

"I've never seen or heard of this place before." she said raising an eyebrow

"Haha, its kind of new; it opened maybe… a week ago?" I explained

"Oh, I guess news doesn't get to me that quickly!" she said while giggling

"shall we take a seat?" I said gesturing her towards a table near the window. She nodded, I pulled her chair out for her as she sat and I walked over to mine taking my own seat. 

"Hello! My name is Maria and I will be your server! May I ask what you would like?" a waitress asked while coming over to our table.

"Amu?" I said looking at her 

"uh… I'm not sure…" she said while sweat dropping

"How about we share a banana split?" I offered while letting out a chuckle

"Sure!" she said with a warm smile

"Alright then! Your order will be coming out shortly!" Maria said with a cheery smile and walking off.

-outside the ice cream shop-

Ikutos POV

After school I followed Amu and her 'tutor' to an ice cream shop called "ice cold", I've never heard of it before. As they walked I saw them laughing and giggling… but most of all… Amu was blushing! I growled for some odd reason. I saw them take a seat and place there orders. What did they order? Soon enough a banana split was placed on the table with two spoons. WAIT!! **A **BANANA SPLIT?! ONLY 1?! WITH 2 SPOONS?! This definitely meant that they were sharing. I balled my fists and continued to watch…

Back inside with kukai and Amu…

Normal POV

The banana split came out with two spoons. Amu took her spoon as did Kukai. As Amu took a spoonful of ice cream with a BUNCH of whip cream she shoved it in her mouth. Kukai chuckled and noticed she had whip cream on the side of her mouth. He let out another chuckle and wiped it away with his index finger. Amu blushed and thanked him.

"A-Arigato Kukai" she stuttered

"No problem Amu!" he said while shoving some ice cream in his mouth.

As they both reached for some ice cream there spoons clinked together as they reached for the same spot of ice cream.

"G-Gomen!" Amu stammered

"haha, its okay Amu!" Kukai (I almost typed ikuto!) said while taking the ice cream and putting it in HER mouth. 

"K-K-Kukai!" she stuttered and blushed

With Ikuto…

Ikutos POV

As I watched them talk and eat ice cream I noticed them stop, I looked at the ice cream and noticed the spoons clinked together. But the next action by this kukai guy pissed the hell out of me! He took the ice cream with HIS spoon and put it in AMUS mouth!! I couldn't take it anymore! I stomped into the shop ignoring all the crazy screams from girls.

With Kukai and Amu…

Amus POV

I can't believe it!! I continued to let the ice cream melt in my mouth when I heard the door fling open and a bunch of girls scream. I looked over and my eyes widened… IKUTO!?

"Are you alright A--" Kukai was cut off by a loud slam on the table

"AMU!" Ikuto screamed

"W-What is it I-Ikuto?" I said a bit scared

Ikuto grabbed my wrist and started to drag me away but something caught my other arm… Kukai? I was yanked back by a tug from Kukai.

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing?" Kukai said a bit angry

"Why should I tell you?" Ikuto said with a cold glare

"Maybe because me and Amu were having a great time until you interrupted us." Kukai said while tightening his grip a bit on my wrist. Ikuto and Kukai glared at each other for a long time and kept tugging me back and forth. I looked at the people in the shop and I saw some glares towards me as I was being fought over by two guys.

"Okay Stop!" I screamed

Ikuto and Kukai looked at me with a surprised expression. Kukai let go of my wrist first while Ikuto held onto me for a little longer.

"Sorry Amu…" Kukai said while looking down

"Its okay Kukai, thanks for sticking up for me. But I'm sure whatever ikuto needs me for is important. Thanks for the ice cream" I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek and dragging ikuto out of the shop.

Kukais POV

She kissed me! I'm a bit sad for her leaving early but I got a kiss! Does this mean I'm coming closer to my goal? I hope so. But this Ikuto guy is giving me a bad feeling…

Back to Amu and Ikuto.

Amus POV

As we were across the street from the shop I stopped and turned to ikuto. "What is it?" I said with a stern tone.

"…" he just stared at me

"Great! You pull me out of a great time just so you won't talk?!" I yelled at him

"Who was he?!" ikuto yelled at me while gripping my shoulders and staring coldly into my eyes.

"W-What does it matter!?" I said while turning away

"Everything." I thought I heard him mutter but it must have been my imagination… (aznpride: Amu your so slow)

"Why'd you kiss him?" he said after a long silence between us.

"Is there a rule that I can't kiss boys?" I said sternly. "besides! Before, who said you could kiss me?!" I shouted as the kiss from before flooded back into my head.

"I did." he said while walking away.

I growled and headed towards the opposite direction. I didn't want to be near him! 

A little while later…

I arrived at the playground and sat on one of the swings. I swayed back and forth as I thoughts ran through my head. Soon enough I felt tears spilling from my eyes. What was I crying for? Was I crying for the fact that Ikuto ruined a great time with Kukai? Or was I crying because Ikuto kissed me for revenge? I'm so confused. I continued to cry and as I did rain began to mix with my tears. I don't know how long I've been here but I don't really care.

Ikutos POV

I walked around for a while then decided to go home. "I'm home!" I shouted.

"Ikuto! Wheres Amu-Chan?" my dad asked

"Shes not home yet??" I asked a bit scared of what could've happened to her

"No… I thought she was with you!" my dad shouted a bit scared as well

I sat there for a while then jumped up and ran out of the house. IT WAS POURING RAIN OUT HERE! I got onto my motorcycle and pulled the helmet on. I started it and began my search for Amu. 

20 minutes later…

WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT HAPPENED?! OH MY GOD! I was mentally freaking out. Where is she?! As I passed a small playground I noticed a girl sitting on a swing, swaying back and forth. This girl had pink hair… AMU! (aznpride: slow much?) I stopped my motorcycle, pulled off my helmet and ran over to her. But before I could reach her I noticed a man with a bottle in his hands making his way towards Amu… the man got there before ikuto and started to run his hand down her arm… SH*T! 

Amus POV

As I continued to cry and sway I saw a man walk up to me. He had black hair and brown eyes; he had a bottle in his hands…

"Hey Cutie! Wanna go play?" he said. He was obviously drunk.

"Get away from me." I said a bit scared but I didn't show it

"Aw C'mon!" he said while running a hand down my arm. that's when I froze. He lowered his head and puckered his lips… no!! I closed my eyes when I suddenly heard a loud Whack! I opened my eyes to see Ikuto kicking the guy in the stomach with his hands in fists.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ikuto spat out at the drunk man.

"I-Ikuto?" I asked. 

"Amu…" he said while making his way towards me. There were still stains of tears from before on my face. "What are you doing out here in the rain Amu? Do you know how worried I was???" he said shaking my shoulders.

"I… I… I'M SO SORRY IKUTO!" I broke down and hugged him while crying on his shoulder. He seemed to tense a bit but soon relaxed. He hugged me back and stroked my back as I continued to cry on his shoulder. "Ikuto! I'm so sorry! So, so Sorry!" I cried.

"Sh… its okay Amu… its okay…" he said while stroking my back

After a while of crying I felt myself being lifted up as my eyes fluttered closed. I woke up at the sound of screaming. I jerked straight up. "Huh!?" I said while looking at my surroundings. 

"AMU-CHAN!! YOU'RE AWAKE!" it was ikutos dad… he jumped over to me while hugging me.

"I was so worried Amu-Chan!!" he said while continuing to hug me. I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry for worrying you uncle. I'll go to bed now." I said while getting up and walking towards my room. 

"Um… Amu-Chan?" Ikutos dad asked. I turned around and looked at him while raising an eyebrow. 

"is ikuto treating you well?" he said a bit concerned. I thought about it for a moment… a smile made its way onto my face. "Like a Brother to me." I said while smiling and walking into my room. I laid down on the bed. Like a brother huh? He did protect me a lot… he was protective over me. Like the time when Kairi tried to kiss me. And the previous incident at the playground. He even let me cry on his shoulder while he held me. Ikuto… isn't so bad after all. I felt my eyes flutter close and went to sleep. 

End of Chapter!

Aznpride: I'm sorry for the KukaixAmu in here! Please don't kill me Ikuto!

Ikuto: I would never kill you! If I did then you wouldn't write about me and Amu kissing anymore.

Amu: IKUTO!!

Ikuto: Aznpride!! Amus being mean!

Aznpride: Amu! Kiss ikuto right now! -writes Amu kisses ikuto-

Amu: -kisses ikuto- There ya go!

Ikuto: WOO!! R&R!!


End file.
